Dawn
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Eyana| jname=河原| tmname=Kawara| slogan=no| sloganline= | image=Eyana_Dawn_Frontier.jpg| size=200px | caption=Artwork of Eyana from Gel.| gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Black| hair=Black| age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) 19 (currently) | birthday= September 20 | gender=Female | hometown= | region=Sinnoh, Hora | relatives=Mother, Father| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer Theater Barroness (Frontier Brain) Champion (former)| game=yes | generation= | games= , , | leader=no | team=no | brain=yes| facility=Battle Theater| anime=no | manga=Darknesslover5000's Stories| roundnum=Unknown| roundname=Unknown}} Theater Barroness Eyana (劇場バロネス河原 Theater Barroness Kawara) is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Theater. She gives out the Ribbon Symbol to those who defeat her. She is based on from the games, and as such, as counterparts in from the anime, and from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Eyana has dark blue (appearing as light black) hair, with similarly colored eyes. She has light skin, and she wears a pink "coat" that branches into a skirt. Her most identifiable feature is the white hat she wears, that has a pink Poké Ball symbol, similar to that of Caleigh's scarf. She wears a white scarf around her neck, long white socks, and pink boots. Like all Trainers, she carries a Bag, and she also has a Pokétch on her left wrist. Personality When she first started out on her journey, Eyana was confident and eager to take on challenges. She seemed to lack any sense of caution, more than willing to run into tall grass without a Pokemon to make it Sandgem Town. When Professor Rown asked her to help complete the Pokédex, she agreed immediately. She loves Pokémon Contests, participating in the Sinnoh Super Contests even while she was still collecting Sinnoh League Badges. Her hobby seems to be visiting the Village Head Caleigh, with whom she has a . As a Trainer, she loves to teach her Pokémon powerful and hard-hitting moves, such as Hyrdo Cannon, or the deadly Guillotine. She cares for her Pokémon, frequently grooming them to keep their appearances fit for contests. She runs the Battle Theater, which she modeled after contests and is known to perform exhibition double-battles, her partner being Caleigh. History Eyana and Barry go to visit Professor Rowan at his lab after going to the lake in search of a Pokémon of the same rarity as a red Gyarados. They receive their Pokémon on Route 201 when Professor Rowan realizes that they are so dedicated to Pokémon as to attempt to travel from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town through the tall grass without any Pokémon of their own. Eyana is given the biggest task yet, much larger than previous heroes. She has to stop Team Galactic from trying to use either Dialga or Palkia to destroy the entire universe in order to create a new one. Team Galactic attempts to use both but they are stopped by Giratina. Finally, Eyana has to go to the Distortion World and face Giratina, in order to stop both worlds from destroying each other. After defeating the Pokémon League, Eyana begins to participate in Contest, becoming skilled, before visiting Kanto for unknown reasons. She later moves to Hora, founding the Battle Theater, and modeling it much after the Pokémon Contests she loves so much. Years later, her exploits are referenced by Cynthia, who remembers a young Trainer who defeated her. Pokémon On Hand At the Village or Theater Sprites Eyana_Platinum_Introduction.gif|Her Platinum Introduction Sprite Pt_Eyana.png|Her main sprite in Platinum Pt_Dawn_Back.png|Her back sprite from Platinum Eyana_Frontier.png|Her current main sprite DawnChallenge.png|Her VS. Sprite Caleigh_Eyana_doble_battle.gif|Eyana in a double battle with Caleigh Artwork 335px-Diamond_Pearl_Dawn.png|Artwork from Diamond and Pearl 381px-Platinum_Eyana.png|Artwork from Platinum C2541ca6691c79e576ebf3a1cc4f285c.png|Artwork from Gel. Trivia *Eyana is based on my player character from my Pokémon Platinum, and therefore possesses the same artwork, history and Pokémon. Category:Frontier Brain